cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Manticore Task Force
Overview |badge= Manticore's Associate }} The Manticore Task Force is the fifth of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces, and the completion of all six grants the Task Force Commander Badge. The other five task forces are started by Positron, Synapse, Sister Psyche, Citadel, and Numina. __TOC__ Missions Briefing Listen, I don't care what you read in the paper, Countess Crey is not the humanitarian she pretends to be. I need you to help me find out what's going on behind the scenes. I've been contacted by a man named Drake. He's a Crey employee, but he wants to get out. I need you to get Drake to safety. If you walk this path with me, you may often find yourself in the shadows. I don't operate like Statesman and the others. I hope you're ready for it. Notable NPCs * Simmons Enemies Debriefing At least you are as good as your reputations. Drake's grateful that you got him out of that Crey facility, and he's told me a lot about the sinister goings-on at Crey. I think we may be getting into deep waters here. Countess Crey won't be happy about someone coming after her. Briefing That ex-Crey employee gave me one last bit of info before I shuffled him off to my version of witness protection. According to Drake, there's a Crey research facility that's trying to meld Rikti technology into a computer network. I'm not sure what they're trying to accomplish, but it can't be good. Shut down that research facility and bring back any records you can salvage. Security is bound to be heavy at this place, watch your backs. Notable NPCs * Hawkins Enemies Debriefing So Friedkin contacted you through the computer, huh? I have to admit, I've heard of this character before. The most common theory is that she has become some sort of AI. Since I know her body was found in the sewers, it seems like the only possible situation. I hope you're ready to go after the big fish. Now that Friedkin's passed on Countess Crey's itinerary, we may be able to catch her while she's involved in one of Crey's illicit acts. Briefing According to the file Friedken passed on, the countess will be touring one of their illegal operations in Crey's Folly today. Get over there and catch her with her hand in the cookie jar. If she's on site, expect heavy security. Watch out for her personal bodyguard, Hopkins. Notable NPCs * Agent Wilson * Agent Andrews * Agent Fleming Enemies Debriefing If you had caught Countess Crey at that lab, we would have been able to get an indictment for sure. Don't feel bad, though. You came closer than anyone ever has to pulling her down off her ivory tower. You have to press the advantage. She's on the run, and we're out of leads. You will have to hit the streets see if you can dig up any dirt. Give me a minute to pick a target rich environment. Briefing Brickstown is full of Crey these days. See what you can beat out of them. What's the matter, not used to the harsh language? Get moving, it's your hide. Don't kill anyone. Even I can't make a murder rap go away. Debriefing It's not much, but the location of the Brickstown facility is the only lead we have. Maybe you can hack into the computers there and get a location on the countess. Briefing All right, I'm sending you to that Crey facility in Brickstown. Get in and get out as fast as you can. More data is the goal here. We want to know where the countess is and what she's doing; don't waste any time on the muscle she has working for her. Move as quickly as you can. The longer the countess is free, the more damage she can do. Enemies Debriefing Looks like it's your lucky day. Friedkin's second message couldn't have come at a better time. According to her, the countess is about to take part in another shady deal. You've got to catch her this time! Briefing You have obviously made Countess Crey very angry by daring to go up against her. Anger leads to mistakes. Let's hope she makes one. We have to catch the countess while she's involved in something illegal. You only have 90 minutes to find the countess. Watch your backs; I have a bad feeling about this one. Notable NPCs * Agent Nelson * Agent Michaels * Agent Rivera * Agent Wood * Agent Miller * Agent White * Agent Gilmore * Agent Lewis * Agent Bennet * Agent Jenkins * Security Chief Manning Enemies Debriefing I have to admit, I'm impressed. That was an overwhelming force and they clearly knew you were coming. I knew something didn't feel right. Either Friedkin set you up, or someone else is pulling our strings. I'm going to get Citadel to analyze the disc with that last message from Friedkin. Maybe he can figure this out. Debriefing (Failure) I knew something felt wrong. You are lucky to have gotten out of there alive. Either Friedkin set you up, or someone else is pulling our strings. I'm going to get Citadel to analyze the disc with that last message from Friedkin. Maybe he can figure this out. Briefing Well, I had Citadel take a look at the disc with the last message from Friedken. It turns out it was sent by a different person entirely! The countess lured you into a trap; now, the chess game continues. Ms. Liberty just contacted me. Appearently Crey isn't through with you yet. A member of the Paragon City Council has been kidnapped, and the following note was left: 'If Manticore's flunkies doesn't respond to this threat, we will kill Councilman Birch.' You better get over to Ms. Liberty as soon as possible. Get that politician back safely, or your reputation will suffer. Notable NPCs * Councilman Birch (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing I think Crey kidnapped the councilman just to make you look bad. If you hadn't responded as quickly as you did, your reputation in this town would have taken a huge hit. I have the feeling things are going to get worse before they get better. Briefing You are not going to believe this. Countess Crey's personal bodyguard, Hopkins, just contacted me. He says if you can take out 40 of his men over in Crey's Folly, he'll take you on himself. Apparently he is taking your interest in his employer personally. Hopkins is a tough cookie. Don't underestimate him. Notable NPCs * Hopkins (Archvillain) * Countess Crey (Archvillian) Enemies Badge Completing this mission awards the Manticore's Associate Badge. Debriefing I always knew Crey would be a tough nut to crack. You made a good start. You may not have taken down the countess, but at least you got her personal bodyguard, Hopkins. With any luck, you've weakened the Crey structure substantially. I don't say this very often, but thanks. Souvenir Note from Hopkins You've kept this note from Countess Crey's faithful servant, Hopkins. It's a reminder of the time you spent: Following Countess Crey From the first grim words Manticore spoke, it was apparent that this would not be a standard job. After you pulled an informant named Drake out of a Crey facility, it became clear that Manticore was right. Countess Crey was walking in the shadows. Using Drake's information, you shut down a Crey facility trying to merge Rikti technology with high-powered computer systems. A mysterious tip on a computer screen pointed you toward a possible encounter with the countess herself. The message's sender claimed to be Dr. Friedkin, a former Crey employee now consigned to life in a machine. Friedkin's tip did lead you to the countess' location, but your quarry escaped. With no good leads to work from, you took Manticore's advice and rousted some Crey agents. One of them divulged the location of another Crey facility. You went to the facility, and it seemed that luck was on your side. You found another message from Dr. Friedkin. But it was a trap. The countess had discovered that Friedkin was helping you, and the second message was nothing but Countess Crey's ruse. Despite the overwhelming forces she summoned to defeat you, you prevailed. The countess then tried a different tactic. Her forces kidnapped City Councilman Birch and threatened to kill him unless you could save him in time. She hoped that you would fail, thus ruining your reputation, but you rescued the councilman in the nick of time. But it wasn't over yet. It seemed Hopkins took your actions against Countess Crey as a personal affront. He put a test before you, and the reward was a battle with him. Having passed Hopkins' test, you were guided to his location. In an epic battle, you defeated the countess' most trusted minion. Category:Trials and Task Forces